


Blood moon

by Metal box (pokepals)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Blood, Blowjobs, Gay Sex, Hunter - Freeform, M/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokepals/pseuds/Metal%20box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley knew the feeling. The deep primal feeling. It urged him to feed. To consume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood moon

Riley straightened in his chair. He felt it. The faint weakness, the intense hunger. He knew it well. The need to feed. It happened sooner than he was expecting. His last feeding session was cut short by hunters but Riley was sure it would last him until the end of the month. Clearly this was not the case. Riley tried to go back to reading, he attempted to focus on the words on page but pangs of hunger prevented him from doing so. His primal urge for blood threatened to rear its head for the second time this month.

Riley ran a gloved hand through his hair and sighed. His eyes darted to the window than the clock on opposite wall. It was only a quarter past eleven. Definitely not late enough. It was dark but hardly the pitch-black Riley prefers, Despite all of this his longing for blood compelled him to put down his book, grab his suit jacket and exit the door, grabbing his hat on the way.

He walked down the gravel path. A slightly rusted gate was pushed open and the sound of boots hitting the footpath echoed through the fields. The winter nipped at Riley as he ran towards his usual feeding grounds, Rustboro city. On days like this ,when he was hungry and cold, he regretted living so far out from the city, however he knew it was a necessity. The only neighbours were the lush fields and creatures that inhabited them. The farmers never bothered him. They viewed him as a recluse foreigner and that was the way he liked it.

  
Nobody came knocking on his door. No noise, and most importantly of all, he was alone. Thoughts drifted through Riley's brain before being interrupted by a pang of hunger that halted all thoughts bar one. Blood. He wanted it, he needed it. Riley started to sprint. His speed became inhuman as he barreled down the footpath. Loud footsteps echoed across the dark fields. Riley was too lost in hunger to care. He slowed down just outside of the city. His cognitive thought once again resurfaced. If he kept running, the sound would surely awaken more people than desirable.

Riley crept down the road as conspicuously as possible. The city was silent and lifeless only punctuated by The muffled shouts from men in taverns and stumbling drunks. Anyone would be a suitable pick for feeding,but Riley could smell the blood of these people. It was infested with alcohol. If Riley were to take any sizable amount from these men he would end up passing out in an alley. He shuddered at the thought. Unfortunately his crippling hunger stopped hunger prevented him from being too picky.

He told himself he would go after the next person he saw. Unfortunately the next two people he encountered were completely out of the question. The first was a raven haired man, he had no alcohol in him, but was covered in a white powder that caused alarm bells to ring in the vampire's mind. His swore to himself “The next one.” The next one reeked of drink. Even more than the others. On closer inspection it was a woman, a fairly high class one at that. Riley theorised that her blood would be made of alcohol at this point. It was a miracle she was even standing. She wondered aloud about the number of fingers she possessed. Riley sidestepped her and went forward to a slightly posher tavern.

Riley needed blood and he needed it now. He was already on the brink of starving. The hat clad man waited to the side of the higher class tavern. Within a few seconds he heard footsteps, heavy so they were a man's. He didn’t smell that much drink off him, only the faint smell of wine. He wrapped his around the man's mouth and hips and dragged him behind the building.

Riley's fangs extended to their full length. He sunk them into the man's neck. Pearly white skin was pierced by Riley's elongated canines. Fangs were pulled from the man and replaced by a mouth. He admired the crimson liquid pooling on the man's neck.  Than Riley went to work. His tongue slid across the skin lapping up every last droplet of blood. He kept sucking for another few minutes before his conscious told him that the man would be in trouble if he continued. He must have taken at least a litre of blood from the man. Anymore and the man would be in serious trouble.

Riley did not need a dead man on his hands. He had enough to worry about. There once was a time where Riley could drain the inhabitants of this city dry and nobody would question it. It was a mere village back then but once people started to live longer, to advance, random disappearances became a much bigger deal. This fact coupled with Riley increasing mortality prevented him from committing such acts. Killing was for the young and inexperienced. Besides, it was much easier to pass off his feeding sessions as working men who blacked out from over consumption.

 He laid the man on the ground behind the tavern before setting off for his next victim. His hunger was satisfied to point where it didn’t impair his thoughts but Riley was out for a snack so he might as well make it a feast.

 Using the shadows as his cover, he crept along the road until he reached up town Rustboro. It far higher class than down town. Nevertheless men and women limped home from nights of boisterous fun from various venders. Riley took refuge in a shadowed corner and chose his target. Various people walked by but Riley could afford to be picky now. His senses were dimmed slightly from his earlier victim. Not enough to prevent him from being efficient but urged Riley to choose someone who was out for reasons other than drinking.

 As if by magic. A man walked around the corner. He wore a suit and had soft hair akin to the colour of steel. He looked almost aristocratic. With a quick sniff Riley could deduce that the man was completely sober. Riley vaguely wondered why a man like that would be out in the middle of the night but didn’t have time to dwell on the point as he ran towards the man. The aristocrat appeared to be completely oblivious to the vampire rushing towards him.

Riley grabbed the man and aimed a bite towards the man's neck. Riley's face was then covered in a burning substance. He backed up a step and wiped the substance off his face. He knew the liquid well. Holy water. As Riley ridded himself of the vile liquid the man took his chance to knock Riley to the ground.

 “A hunter?” questioned Riley as he looked up at the delicate figure before him. He should have expected them after last time. How was he supposed to know that they would set up bait? It was unprecedented of the Order of Hunters to use such tactics.  A smug smile appeared on the hunter's face and confirmed his suspicions. He had been outsmarted by the Order. Generations of hunters had tried to catch the elusive vampire. Now he was tricked by a man no older than twenty and in such an undignified manner. A wave of shame engulfed Riley. He assumed that if they ever got him it would be after a conflict of great proportions not a simple trick.

 Riley pondered these thoughts as he leaped from the ground to take off in the opposite direction of the hunter. The man was to fast for him. The steel haired man doused Riley in holy water. Riley felt the vile liquid burn his skin. The water Irritated his nerves to the point of insanity.

 “Hah, this is who they kept clamouring on about?” The man bent down on a knee and cupped the man's face. His grip was surprisingly strong. “You are the vampire that terrorised this city for centuries? Well, vampire, it’s time to bring you back to HQ.” With that Steven stood up and slammed his foot into Riley's chin. All in one fluid motion.

 Riley blacked out.

 

The vampire awoke suddenly. A blue room surrounded him.It was empty, bar the bed he lay on. It was screwed to the floor. Riley's head was a mess. Pain radiated from his chin. The events of the previous night came back to him.

 As if on cue, a voice appeared on the other side of the door. It was the man from last night. “No, we have to question him, study him. There are not going to be many opportunities like this again. We have to seize our chance.” Voiced the man.

 “But Steven!,” Shouted a woman. She sounded no younger than twenty-five maybe even less. She spluttered a bit before saying “Um Mr. Stone. That creature is far too dangerous to keep here. Nobody would dare go into an enclosed space with that thing. I couldn’t convince any of our top hunters to volunteer.”

 Steven let out a sigh. “Fine, I will question him myself. I will collect samples and I alone will be responsible for the groundbreaking discoveries we make,” said Steven in a cynical voice. The girl insisted that they would help but just won’t go near the vampire. Steven was having none of this, He ignored the girl and turned the key to Riley's room. He entered the room.

 The tension in the air was as thick as soup. Riley leaped from the bed and ran towards Steven. He attempted to at least. He placed both feet on the floor than collapsed into a heap. Steven let out a cruel laugh. He lightly poked Riley with his shoe.

 “How stupid do you think we are? You were bathed in holy water. I personally oversaw it. You are my… project of sorts,”said Steven. “I’m surprised your skin is still intact. That kind of treatment has killed many vampires before you.”

 Now that it was mentioned, Riley noticed that he was no longer in his suit. His hat was gone too. I their place was paper thin boxers and an even thinner tank top. He briefly looked around for his hat. It wasn’t there. Riley struggled his way into a sitting position. Something occurred to Riley. “So you watched me bathe?” asked Riley. The cruel man above him went scarlet at the man's words. “Did you like what you saw?” Continued Riley. Steven’s face went the colour of blood. The hunter kicked Riley with full force.

 “How dare you insinuate such a thing? Vile creature.” Steven turned around and pushed his way out the door.. Riley smirked and tried to lift himself onto the bed. His muscles were under strain from the water. This was only worsened by his recent bruise.

 Riley was left alone. He thought back to last nights events. He was tricked. Such basic tactics got him. The declining numbers of the Order of Hunters had caused him to become careless. The years had taken their toll on Riley. He looked young physically but mentally he had started to become wery. His current situation wasn’t helping.

 Riley knocked on the door. It was harder than wrought iron. “Steel,” he muttered to himself. The  thick stone walls bore no window. No openings. He was trapped. Surely they couldn’t just leave him there? Riley already knew the answer. Humans were remarkably cruel. To themselves, to animals and especially to vampires.

The following day Steven returned to Riley's cell. Riley heard a key being inserted into the door. A second later, the door opened. Riley was roused from his resting position with a smack from a rod. This caused Riley to sit up immediately. He looked up at Steven. The man had dark circles under his eyes and his shirt was creased. He looked as though he didn’t sleep.

"Stand up.” Steven commanded. His tone was sharp and demanding. Riley raised an eyebrow. Did this human expect him to follow his orders? Riley snickered at the idea. In response to this he was given a whack with the wooden rod the hunter was holding. Riley's muscles still ached from the previous day and the hit was unappreciated. Riley struggled to his feat. Steven smirked.

“What is your name vampire?” asked Steven in a steely tone.

“Riley” replied the vampire.

 Steven took a step closer, bent down slightly and practically put his face into Riley's bicep.  Steven spoke.“I see, your body is still weakened from the water. Good. Its effects should last for the rest of the week. You will be taken for another bath on Sundays.” Riley grimaced at the idea. He doubted he would be unconscious for the next one. Steven straightened up. “Take off your shirt,” deadpanned Steven.

Riley responded before he could think. His voice became sultry as he spoke “The Order didn’t strike me as the kind of organisation to do **_that kind_ ** of stuff to prisoners. Aren’t vampires bel..”  An open hand connected with Riley mid sentence. The man who struck him had turned a bright pink, his blush spread across his lower face and onto his ears. Riley thought he would have been attractive if not for the look of disgust on his face.

 “First of all, learn your place. If you speak back to me like that again you will get a stake in the heart. Second, I will be giving you a physical examination. It would be beneficial for all of mankind if we can understand your … species. Please control yourself during the examination, i don't care what you do afterwards but please wait until I leave,” Lectured Steven. He let out a sigh as he finished.

 Was this human messing with him? Thought Riley. The thought both amused him and angered him. He didn’t have any power at the moment, he wasn’t used to the feeling of control. It had been years since he had to listen to somebody. Despite the situation, he found the experience rather titillating.

 The rest of the examination went along without problem. Riley decided that since he was in such a weakened state he would comply to the hunters requests. Steven remained silent throughout the examination. He occasionally murmured to himself. He had just finished examining Riley's navel area when he abruptly stood up. He headed towards the door. He turned his head as if he was about to say something before unlocking the door, leaving and relocking it.

Riley sat back on his bed. The crushing reality of his situation finally became apparent. He wouldn't be able to return home for an indefinite amount of time, if ever. He would miss his library. His bed. His suit. The boxers and vest provided did little to make him feel secure. Riley was happy for the low gas light to the corner of the room, if it was any brighter he was sure his trousers would be translucent.  

 Riley laid back on his bed and covered himself with a blanket The vampire reassured himself that he would escape in no time maybe in a matter of hours, if he was lucky.

 Unfortunately, this was not the case. Hours turned into days, which morphed into weeks. Each day was the same. Receive new clothes from the gap under the door. Riley scoffed at his own thoughts. They could hardly be described as clothes. Each item of clothing were all the same infuriating sky blue colour. It was the colour of the walls, the bed, the door. Riley grew to hate the colour.

Steven visited every second day. The hunter had began to grow on the vampire despite this it didn’t make the visits less awful. Well not all of them were a poor experience. The some of the time there were questions. Invasive questions. Other times there was examinations. Today's appeared to be another unpleasant one. He was carrying a stool with him. That meant more prodding into his life.

 Steven set the stool down. He sat down on the stool and took out a piece of paper. He opened a jar of ink and dipped a pen into it. Steven looked at Riley expectantly. The vampire conceded and sat up, looking Steven in the eye. The hunter wore a small smile.

 Steven briefly looked down at his piece of paper. “As per usual I will asking you questions. This week I will be asking you more personal questions. Okay?” said Steven. His voice was professional but not as static as it was in previous days. His shoulders were not so tense and his seemingly permanent frown had been replaced.

 “Personal questions?” asked Riley. He didn’t think they could get anymore personal. He already had to give a detailed summary of all his parts as well as the state of vampires currently. Riley was ready for anything at this point.

 “I will ask you about your life, your family. Nothing too serious.” said Steven. Riley stiffened at the mention of family. He hadn’t thought about them in a long time. Even though those wounds had closed, he still had the scars. Steven, disatisfied by Riley's lack of response said “I suppose I will go ahead and start. When and where were you born?”

 Riley answered begrudgingly. “I was born on the seventeenth of July, roughly centuries ago.” He kept his face straight but laughed a bit at Steven displeased face.

 “I need more specifics.” Spoke Steven. He looked Riley in the eye. His voice was demanding in such a way that if Riley's strength wasn’t being dampened he would have hit the man in front of him.

 “I can’t remember exactly how long ago it was but I do know that this place was no more than a few cottages.” said Riley. He attempted to keep his answers concise. Steven scribbled down his answer onto his sheet.

“Were you born here?” asked Steven. Riley nodded his head. “Did you have any family? Brothers. Sisters. Parents?” There it was. The subject he was hoping to avoid. He stiffened once more. Steven noticed this time. A vaguely concerned look crossed his face.

 After a moment's hesitation Steven continued his pursuit. “Answer the question, please.” He finished on a small plea. Riley couldn’t help but feel he was being manipulated. He answered anyway.

“If you have to know, I am the only one left. Maybe even the last Vampire in this god forsaken city.” said Riley. His words were pointed and loaded. Riley folded his arms and looked away. Steven was staring at him. “Admiring the view?” said Riley in a half-hearted attempt at teasing. This seemed to snap the hunter back to reality. He wrote down his findings.

“The only one? What happened to the others?” prodded the hunter. “Your mother, father anybody?”

“I had a mother and a sister.” started Riley. He stopped. Why was he telling this to someone who had confined him to this cell? Even Riley himself didn’t know. He told himself that was due to the bottle of holy water seated in Steven's chest pocket. Steven gave him an encouraging look. “We lived outside the city. My mother's name was Cheryl. My sisters was Mira.” Riley felt a deep frown form on his face.

“What happened to them?” Steven asked as he leant in closer. He tilted his head slightly to meet with the vampire's eyes.

“They died.“ deadpanned Riley. Steven waited for Riley to continue and after a few moments he did. “We were feeding.. Out in the city. It was smaller than. You hunters were in your glory days. Everyday I heard of our friends, family being hunted yet we stayed, like fools and we payed for our mistake. They were killed. I escaped.” Riley kept an even face. The pain was dull. He had long accepted their death. That didn’t make it less bothersome to talk about.

The hunter in front of him looked at him. There was a strange mixture of pity and understanding in his slightly teary eyes. “Um. I’m sorry.” he says awkwardly. His hand pulls away from Riley's. “You know my mother died too. She was the victim of a vampire.” adds Steven.

Riley raises an eyebrow at this. “You know Vampire's can extract blood without killing?” Riley asked. He too straightens up and pulls away slightly from Steven.

Steven nods. “I do, that didn’t stop whoever it was from killing her.”

Riley could feel the tension of the room pushing down on him. It was uncomfortable, like ants beneath his skin.  He tries to lighten the mood “I think we had a moment.” He says jokingly. A smile crosses his face at Steven's reaction.

Steven's eyes rolled. He lays back on the stool. Distancing himself from Riley. “We did not have a moment. Behave Vampire.” replied Steven with a sigh.

Riley was a little shocked that he didn’t take this time to douse him in holy water. Riley took this as an opportunity to push further. “What would happen if I don’t behave? If I do will I get a treat?” Asks Riley in a mocking tone.

To his surprise Steven laughed. The tension in the room dissipated as Steven threw his head back chortling.  Steven eventually returned to his senses. “Okay vampire, How about this? If you can behave yourself through the next examination. I will give you blood. How does that sound?”

Riley was shocked. He didn’t expect a genuine offer. His last feeding session was at least a month and he was starting to get hungry. A thought occurred to Riley. “What’s so special about the next one?” questioned Riley.

Steven blushed a little as he ran through what he will be doing in his head. “You will see. I would like you to know however, that I don’t make up the places where you are examined. I merely perform them. A list is given to me by the researchers.” Riley was about to question his sudden large explanation but Steven was already outside the door,

Riley thought about the talk he had. Steven had seemed oddly well human. Had it been a gradual shift or had it just been today? Riley wondered this as he went back to lying down. Steven had just left. That meant it was dusk. He would have to wait another two days for his blood but he knew it would be worth it.

The next day was spent waiting. Waiting to feed. He wonders what they will bring the blood in. A cup? Maybe. He hopes it is human blood. The last time he tried animal blood he threw up. Other vampire's drank it but Riley was not one of them. Riley had standards, but at this point he would expect anything.

It has been so long since he fed. All he had to do was behave. How hard could that be?

The day finally arrived. Steven enters his room.The hunter was carrying a bag with him. He had a concerned look on his face. Riley waited in anticipation as Steven told him to stand up. Riley did just that. He pushed away the thin fabric that was his blanket and placed both feet on the floor. He got up and straightened his back. He smiled at the man in front of him. Steven gave a half smile.

“Today we, ugh I will be examining you.” said Steven. He fumbled with his words as he bent down to put his bag on the floor. Riley was a taken aback. This hardly seemed to be the same man as the one who brought him to this hideous blue room. What had caused such a change Or maybe there was no change and this was merely a different facet of the hunter's personality.

Steven tried to suppress his embarrassment as he said “Take off your trousers.” His face was straight but his blush had now spread across to his ears. He tried to correct his statement “I mean take them off, I have been ordered to examine you.”

Riley's eyes widened. His jaw went slack for just a moment before a mocking smile spread across his face. He pressed a hand to Stevens face. To his surprise the hunter didn’t flinch. Not until he began to speak. “Me naked? With just you here? I don’t know Steven people will talk,” mocked Riley in a voice of fake concern.

Steven batted the hand off his face. “Be quiet and let me examine you,” said Steven. His scowl had overtaken the embarrassed look but the blush still remained. Riley was surprised that the man didn’t question the use of his name.

Riley took a step back and dropped his boxers. His dick was now uncovered. “Be my guest,” said Riley. Steven was motionless. Riley put on an irritated voice. “It’s not like it is your first time seeing it. You are the one who bathed me in that vile substance.”

Steven shook his head and bent down. “I was just thinking.” was Steven's thinly veiled lie. Riley just gave him a knowing look and let Steven get to work.

Steven placed a hand on Riley's member.  Riley gasped slightly at the action. Steven didn’t notice and he proceeded to bring his face closer to Riley's manhood. Riley could feel Steven's breath on him. The warm air caused him to stiffen slightly. Steven didn’t pay any heed to this,his hand continued to explore the man's cock. Riley held his breath. Steven's touch had proven too much for Riley to bare. Then suddenly Steven grabs his balls.

 Riley releases the moan he had been suppressing. Steven looks up at him. Riley face is red. He is biting his lip trying to suppress another moan. Steven backs his hand away from Riley. Riley knew he made a mistake. He was foolish to think that the hunter was arousing him on purpose but instead of harsh words coming from the hunter's mouth,he simply paused.

  
It felt like an eternity before Steven decided to move. He did not give harsh words or lash out, instead he opened his mouth and inserted Riley member inside of his mouth.Riley felt his blood rushing to his cock and before long it began to rise. Steven swirled his tongue around Riley. The vampire let out a strangled groan.His dick was now hard. The hunter pulled back once more. A line of saliva connected him to the vampire. He let out a whimper.

Steven slipped off his jacket then moved onto his shirt. He unbuttoned each button, slowly and carefully. Riley was being teased. Once steven removed the fabric that bound his torso he was thrust onto Riley member once more. The vampire slammed his dick into the man. Steven compiled and took it down to the hilt. Steven's moved his head back and forth. His tongue slid over the head. Riley let out a throaty growl. “Ya, like that.” He managed to gasp out as Steven repeated his actions.

A hand wrapped around the vampire's tesitcles. Steven squeezed them slightly. Riley couldn’t take much more. He threw his head back. A low breathy moan reverberated around the room. “I.I.I am gonna..” started Riley. H finished with a husky moan. Steven pulled back. To Riley's dismay he stood up.

Steven pushed Riley to his knees. “We couldn’t end this too early, now could we?” asked Steven rhetorically. Steven pushed Riley's head into his crotch. Steven's cock was pushing against his dress trousers. It created a sizable bulge that Riley was more than happy to free. He pushed his hand into Steven's clothes. He clasped Steven's dick. In one fluid motion, Riley released Steven's member and engulfed it. Steven thrust into Riley. Steven let out a groan as Riley slid his tongue along the side of his cock.

Steven pulled back without warning. Steven's dick was pulled out of Riley's mouth. Riley was pushed back onto the bed. Steven climbed on top of him. “You ready?” Asked Steven. His voice held some concern but his eyes showed nothing but impatient. Riley was under the impression that he would be the one on top, the one in control. The question bounced around his head. Was he ready? It had been years since he was the one being being mounted. Yet he knew this is what he wanted. What he desired.

 Riley looked the man in the eyes. “I am.” His voice came out as barely a growl. Steven nodded. His lustful gazes He pressed his dick next to Riley opening. He slowly slid it in. Riley gasped. Steven rolled his hips. This elicited another moan from Riley.

 Steven noticed the man's reactions. He judged them to be strong. He began to worry. Had this vampire really been a virgin? Had he deflowered the being beneath him? He vocalised his worries. The intense pleasure flowing throughout Riley's body made it difficult to answer the question posed to him.

 In between pants he managed to strangle out an answer.”Ha...ha.. As if. It has been years since I have been on the receiving end.” RIley attempted to sound annoyed but his gasping for air ruined the effect. Steven only moaned in response.

 Stevens thrusts began to become more erratic. His groans louder. His fingers digged into Riley and with one final thrust he released himself into Riley. Riley threw his head back. The feeling of his partners essence in him was too much. “Steven.” moaned Riley as he released himself. His seed hit Steven's chest. It slid down his body and hit the floor. Riley looked up at Steven. He was the colour of blood. Bright crimson. Steven crawled off the vampire and laid himself down on the bed. Riley laid beside him. He could still feel the pleasurable warmth inside him. He closed his eyes and focused on this feeling. “Steven.” said Riley. This was met with light snoring.

 Riley opened his eyes and turned to the steel haired man. Riley drank in his sleeping form. His pale skin was still flushed from their activities. The red was punctuated by Riley white cum, that had settled on the man's body. Riley couldn’t help but admire his beauty.

 Riley spotted Stevens neck,  it was pale and unprotected. He had the urge to bite the man., drain him. Riley berated himself for his lack of control before remembering the promise that was made to him. He scans the room for any sign of blood. He spots the bag.

 Riley jumps to his feet. This turned out to be a mistake as his body was still sore from sex. Using newfound caution, Riley retrieved the bag. He opened the it to find a pen, paper and a sealed jar. Riley could smell the sweet smell of blood wafting from the jar. Riley opens it and swallows the life essence.

 Riley marveled at its taste. It was from a human. A well fed one at that. He drained the bottle. It had been a long time since he had tasted blood that good. His usual prey of drunks were not quite as high quality. His body started to rid itself of the pain of coupling. He felt better than he had in weeks. Unknown to Riley was the fact that the blood had counteracted the effects of the holy water.

 Riley went to pick up Steven and his discarded clothing. He dressed himself before folding Steven's clothes. A key hit the ground as he shook out Steven's jacket. It dawned on him. It was the key to his escape. Feelings of elation filled him. He could finally go back to his house, his life.

The vampire wasted no time in sticking the key in the door and turning it. He heard the lock opening. He was almost free. He turned his head to the man on the bed. Steven. It might have just been the spur of the moment but Riley decides to pick up the man. He was more than strong enough to lift him. Riley places a coat on the hunter, to reserve his modesty.

Riley flings open the door and runs. The building was easy to navigate. There were signs clearly marking the exists. “Stupid humans.” mumbles Riley. There were very few people in the building. Riley wasn’t complaining, it made his life easier.

Riley ran out the door. It was pitch black. He was probably going to regret bringing Steven but Riley was willing to take a chance. Before long Riley was running up a familiar path and opened a familiar gate. He was home and he had Steven with him.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was my contribution to the Steelfedorashipping community.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the fic. The plot went slightly askew on me so it didn’t turn out exactly how i wanted it. It’s still done though. I would love some criticism if you have the time.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I greatly appreciate it.


End file.
